L'enfance de Lucy Heartilia
by Otashku
Summary: L'enfance de Lucy Heartfilia sous un autre angle. Je décide de reposter cette histoire ici. Je compte la traduire bientôt moi-même.


Point de vue de Lucy

Salut , mon nom est Lucy Heartfilia , je suis la future héritière d'une grande famille…. Enfin…. J'étais…. Un événement m'a poussé à fuguer et j'ai rencontré Natsu et Happy qui m'ont fait rejoindre la guilde. Ce n'est pas ce dont je vais vous parler aujourd'hui. Je vais plutôt vous parler de mon enfance.

Point de vue normal

Lucy avait quatre ans quand sa mère mourrut , elle fut bouleversée et demeura inconsolable son père , lui , était carrément détruit par cette funeste nouvelle , mais il s'en remit vite , pas comme sa fille… Chaque jour , elle regarda la tombe de sa mère et pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps.

*Flash Back*

-Voilà un bouquet pour toi , dit-elle en posant un bouquet de roses sur sa tombe, comme promis je t'ai ramené des roses et…. , elle commença à pleurer, j'en veux énormément à papa , si seulement tu étais là , je ne me sentirai pas aussi seule , cria-t-elle , même avec Michelle (sa poupée) je me sens tellement seule , cria-t-elle de plus belle , sinon , j'ai entendu parler d'une guilde qui s'appelle Fairy Tail maman , lui dit-elle, quand je serai grande , je rejoindrai cette guilde , dit-elle en séchant ses larmes , je passerai te voir demain maman , cria-t-elle en partant.

*Fin du Flashback*

Point de vue de Lucy

Je n'ai pas réussi à me remettre de la mort de ma mère , elle m'était vraiment précieuse , elle me manque maintenant encore, mais à un moment , je venais rendre visite à ma mère de moins en moins souvent , jusqu'à ne la voir qu'une fois par an… Enfin , avant que je fugue… J'en voulais terriblement à mon père de m'avoir délaissée rendue à mon sort… J'ai toujours….Enfin…. J'avais toujours voulu passer du bon temps avec lui sinon , mais lui , était trop occupé par son argent…. Ma seule amie , ce qui me restait de ma mère , était Michelle , elle n'était peut-être pas animée mais elle était toujours là pour m'écouter… Et là , je repense à Fairy Tail , cette guilde dont je rêve jour et nuit , c'était impossible pour moi auparavant de ne serait-ce que rentrer à Magnolia.

Point de vue normal

Son quotidien ne revenait qu'à apprendre à lire , à travailler et à se confier à Michelle , quand elle en avait l'occasion , ce qui était assez rare… Et le jour de l'anniversaire , de son père , elle décida de lui préparer un cadeau qu'elle lui apportera sur son bureau….

*Flashback*

-Voilà pour toi papa , lui dit-elle en lui tendant une boulette de riz , joyeux anniversaire !  
-…. , le père de Lucy ne répondit pas  
-Papa , questionna-t-elle , je l'ai faite moi-même , dit-elle avec joie  
-Je n'ai que faire de ton cadeau , s'écria-t-il , j'ai du travail , rétorqua-t-il avec du mépris  
"Lucy sortit en courant de son bureau pour par la suite pleurer de cette déception qui s'ajoute à tous ses souvenir d'enfance.

*Fin du Flashback*

Vers l'âge de sept ans , Lucy tenta de partir de la maison pour aller vers Magnolia et en même temps vers la guilde de Fairy Tail , elle fut aussitôt ramenée. La seule chose qu'elle puisse faire désormais , c'était espérer : espérer qu'un jour , qu'elle puisse rentrer à Fairy Tail.

Vers ses quatorze ans , elle décida de suivre un magazine pour moins s'ennuyer , elle trouva des photos de membres de la guilde dont celle de Mirajane. Elle continua à espérer les rencontrer un jour et ce jour-là , elle sera comblée.

"Vers dix-sept ans , elle décida de préparer ses bagages en douce et de fuguer , elle a malheureusement oublié le seul souvenir de sa mère mais bon , après tout , dans la vie , il faut faire des sacrifices , elle en a déjà fait beaucoup...  
Elle décida de se rendre vers un hôtel dans la ville où elle était , ce n'était pas le genre de ville pratiquant de la magie , il n'y avait qu'une boutique de magie pour toute la ville et c'était précisément la ville où elle avait fait la connaissance de Natsu et Happy , ses futurs coéquipiers et des membres de Fairy Tail. Elle se promenait dans la ville où quand elle vit le faux Salamander , toutes les filles étaient sous son charme à cause de sa bague magique , Lucy fut également charmée jusqu'à ce que Natsu et Happy viennent vers le faux Salamander , pour les remercier , Lucy décida de leur offrir un déjeuner

"Point de vue de Lucy

Je ne vais pas tout vous dire , ça durerait trop longtemps , tout ça pour rappeler qu'un rêve qui me semblait si loin est venu si facilement , je suis maintenant une membre de la guilde de Fairy Tail ! Mon enfance n'a pas été la meilleure mais ça m'a permis de rejoindre ma nouvelle famille !/p  
Fin !


End file.
